Bluff and Love
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: Lying could be a piece of cake if you are already used into doing it. But, lying to someone that you love is another thing. It makes the situation harder to deal with. Care too see how Ms. Haruno Sakura pulls it off/ brings everything into ruins! SxS
1. Introduction

**Bluff and Love **

**A/N: **I decided to take this story to a different direction. It wouldn't be dependent on the plot of the Koreanovela 'My Girl.' I would just take a few ideas from it but most of what is written in here would be mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own a certain portion of the idea of this fic. Nonetheless, I own most of the plot. I could daresay that I would takeover the whole fic.

**Summary:** Lying could be a piece of cake if you are already used into doing it. But, lying to someone that you love is another thing. It makes the situation harder to deal with. Care too see how Ms. Haruno Sakura pulls it off/ brings everything into ruins! SxS

**Chapter 1:** Introduction

There are two people who are completely unaware of each other's existence. These people are none other Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. They remained obliviously that both of them existed in this world until one day… Fate will bring them together.

And now everyone, this is where the story unfolds….

Uchiha Sasuke. Age 25. President of the Fyro Corporation. A certified heartthrob and a heartbreaker as well.

Well , this are some of the descriptions on how to describe Uchiha Sasuke in general.

At the age of 20, his parents, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, made him president of the clan's corporation. Since then, he had been so busy managing the family business. He has been known as a certified workaholic and strict boss. He always wanted everything in apple pie order. His 3 main priorities in life are: First, his work. Second, himself. Lastly, his so called family.

By the way that it sounds, people could assume that he always have hind hands full and he doesn't have time for a love affair. Well, that is where people got it all wrong. He had once had a steady relationship with the tennis superstar Miku Miyazaki. Both of them came from well-to-do and respectable families. They seemed to be perfect with each other yet one thing always keep them apart: their careers. Miku was very much dedicated with her sport while Sasuke was stuck with his job. Neither of them are willing to give up whatever career they have for the sake of their relationship. In the end, they decided to end their 5-year long relationship.

After his failed relationship with Ms. Miyazaki, it was rumored that Uchiha Sasuke resorted to settle for an arranged marriage. This information was yet to be confirmed. Until then, people are to be left speculating about the matter.

-----------

Sasuke enters his office and he was being followed by his assistant. He sits on his chair before starting to listen to his assistant about today's schedule.

"You have a meeting with..." Mr. Tachibana begins to enumerate his important appointments.

Sasuke continues to listen and he tries to remember as much as he could.

* * *

Haruno Sakura. Age 23. A poor young girl with a full of debt man for a father. Her life mainly depended on her skills. That said skills are lying and running. She considered lying as her best form of offense while she thought of running away from trouble as her best offense. 

"Aaaah!!!" Sakura screamed as she dashed away from her dad's creditors. " Leave me alone!" she shouted to them.

"Not a chance!" the multitude of people replied in unison.

Uh-oh. It looks like Sakura was in big trouble again. The creditors don't seem to be planning to give up on their chase. They wanted to find her father. They needed their money back. Even if it meant to chase the culprit's daughter around, they are willing to do so. All that they are concerned of was to get back what was borrowed from them.

The wild goose chase took longer than expected. Today, it took Sakura an hour and a half to get rid of these people. She was compelled to run at top speed; evade the people around her; dock when she came across some men that are carrying a couch and turn from one block to another in order for her to lose them.

Once Sakura made sure that the coast was clear, it was only then did she decided to take a break. She leaned her left hand on the elctrical post while she tried to catch her breath. After she had stabilized her body, it was only then did she began to go on her way. The difference this time was that she took pleasure of walking (instead of running) to her father's hiding place.

It was already dark when she reached her destination. As she drew near to the place, her eyes widened as she witnessed the scenery in front of her.

"Dad!" she screamed.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger!!!! I decided to take this story to a different direction. I was able to devise my plot out of nowhere. I already know how to end it. I'm just wondering if I'll resort to an alternative ending in which you people are to decide. 

College life sucks. We have to finish are term paper this week. I still haven't reviewed the chapters on my human anatomy class. The coverage of our test is from genesis (start of the semester) up to the last topic that he would discuss this week.


	2. When Trouble Kicks In

Chapter 2: When trouble Kicks in 

Sakura was shocked as she about 10 people ganging up on her helpless father. Her father as well as the anonymous men heard her scream and they turned their attention to her.

"Sakura, run!" her father shouted.

Sakura did not waste time standing there. She immediately started to run. Unfortunately, she has not gotten away that far yet when tow men blocked her path. After that, she cannot remember anything for one of them knocked her unconscious.

The moment she gained consciousness, she found herself sitting on a chair with her hands and feet tied up. She had her mouth covered with a hanky but her eyes were covered with none. Being an intelligent girl that she was, she took this opportunity to scan around her surroundings. It seemed like she was in some sort of warehouse. They place was dimly lighted. There are men wearing black suits around the perimeter.

She was about to continue to look around her when she realized that something, or rather someone, was missing. Where was her dad anyway? She may have been unconscious for god knows how long but still, her memory has not failed her yet. She knew that it was her father that she saw before she fainted. In fact, these men around her might be the same people that have beaten her poor dad.

"Hey." one of the men suddenly spoke. "The girl's awake." He said.

_Shoot! _

As soon as the realization of her being awake hit the men, Sakura found herself being dragged by two of them. They brought her into a room. Once inside, they threw her clumsily on the settee. During that time, Sakura swore that she would kill these bastards if she would be given a chance. But on a second thought, her chances of getting revenge would be futile because she was greatly outnumbered.

"Ahem." A man cleared out his throat.

The rosette haired girl turned her gaze towards the person who made the noise. What greeted her was a man whom she concluded to be around his late 20's or early 30's. He has jet-black hair, onyx eyes and a fair complexion. She noticed that this man has a long hair that was tied up in ponytail. To be honest with herself, the man looked like the image of beauty. If not hotness, that is.

"Hello there." He began.

Sakura stared at him and remained motionless.

The young man noticed the lack of reaction from his correspondent that he tried to find a way to make her cooperate.

"Here's the deal." He began. "I'll intsruct my boys to untie you but promise me that you won't try to run away. Aside from that, I want you to cooperate with me as go have a talk."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. She was thinking whether to agree with him or not. In the end, she decided to accept his proposition by nodding her head once. The 'handsome' man saw this and he then snapped his fingers as a sign to his men to do his bidding. The same men who brought Sakura came to their boss' (Sakuta assume that he was their boss) aid and untied her. Sakura stretched her arms and legs as soon as she got freed from the binding.

"Feeling comfortable now?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head in response.

"I suppose that I can now have a talk with you." He asked.

Emerald orbs stared glumly at him. "As if I have any choice." She sarcastically said.

"What did I say." The man innocently said. "Anyways, I'm Uchiha Itachi."he introduced. "You are?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Do I really have to tell you who I am?!" she asked.

"Of course." Itachi told her as-a-matter-of-factly. "That's the least info that you give to me would be your name. I don't think that you would want to be called ugly names. Or would now?" he asked.

"I don't think I would like that." She nonchalantly said. " Haruno Sakura is my name."

Itachi nodded his head. He then began to proceed on his next agenda. It was to tell her why she was here in the first place.

"Well, Sakura, you are in this sticky situation right now because of your father."

Sakura suddenly remembered her father. Where was he anyway.

"He owes me a considerable amount of money. I want him to pay me back. This is where you are going to enter my dear." He said.

"What does it have to do with me?" she gave him an inquisitive look.

"Everything." He saimply said.

"How am I suppose to do that for my father?" she asked.

Itachi gave her a meaningful smirk as he began to tell her the whole deal about their little encounter.

* * *

(A/N: Fast forward. This part is suppose to remain a secret until the next chapter comes out. You'll surely love me as I go on with my fanfic.)

* * *

Do you now understand what I wanted you to do?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." She casually said (feeling close?).

Itachi was about to feel please with the situation when out of nowhere, Sakura asked the 'most taboo' question that a person on such kind of predicament could muster.

"What if I won't do as you asked?" Sakura inquired.

Itachi's expression suddenly darkened upon hearing her query. It took him a while before answering Sakura's question. But instead of answering her with words, Itachi rather chose to show her rather tell her. He signaled to one of his minions and the man came to him. Itachi instructed his minion something and he immediately went outside. A few moments later, the man returned in the room. This time, he was followed with another one. The next person was ushered in and he was bringing with him someone. Sakura's dad.

"Otou-san!" Sakura yelled.

She tried to reach for her father but failed miserably. She was stopped by one of the men inside the room. Sakura felt so helpless during that time. All she could do was to stare at her father who was as of now being pointed with a gun on his temple.

"So where was I?" Itachi suddenly interrupted. "Ah, yes. I was about to give you an option." He said followed by a smirk.

"Bastard." Sakura muttered.

Itachi heard that but still his smirk didn't falter. He seemed to be more please with what was happening right now.

"So Sakura. Would you do as I asked or you would like me to send you and your father to heaven. Oh wait, shouldn't I say hell?" he asked.

To be continued……

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally managed to update this. I guess I would resume into writng the next chapter which I think would be more exciting than this one. Please bear with me folks. I have a very hectic schedule lately. I'm doing my best to update my stories. I guess 'Living in Cyberspace' would the fic that I would update next.

I love you all guys!!! I'll love you more if you'll review.

* * *

Next Chpater: Do or Die? 


End file.
